If I Could Find You Now
by Knight Of Light
Summary: Wow, I can actually upload things on this name. BL. Bit leaves Leena for something she had done at a simple party, but 3 years later he realizes what mistake he made and he's going to find where she is no matter what. I still suck at summaries .


Me: Heh, now how many times have I said I'm back already?  
  
Bit: Too many times to count  
  
Me: *rolls eyes* Yeah I know, I was saying that as a joke  
  
Bit: Whatever, now what do you plan on doing this time?  
  
Me: I plan a lot of things, and hopefully I can keep up with them  
  
Leena: Probably not..just look what happened to your other stories  
  
Me: Hush you, now here is some nice Bit and Leena for your enjoyment  
  
Leena: Looks like he's back to his old ways  
  
Me: That's right and that's how it's staying...music can inspire you in so many ways  
  
Bit: What?  
  
Me: Forget it...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids and I do not own "Ocean Avenue" By Yellowcard, the song will kick in near the middle of the story.  
  
************************  
  
If I Could Find You Now...  
  
By: Knight of Light  
  
"Why...why did I ever leave her..." Bit Cloud question himself once more as he sat next to the Liger Zero watching the sun drop as night rose. The Liger roared in confusion. "I don't know why buddy, it's just...the memories keep coming back to me." Bit said sighing. The Liger roared once more. "It all happened...3 years ago..."  
  
~*~*~3 Years Ago~*~*~  
  
Bit Cloud and Leena Torous (a/n Crap...it's been so long...that's how you spell her last name right?) were in love, a love that could never be broken, or so Bit thought. Bit was returning home from another run with his buddy. It was nearly 11 p.m. and Bit was tired as ever. He came to a halt as he entered the Blitz Base's Hangar. He quickly jumped out and noticed Harry's Dark Horn in front.  
  
"Great..." Bit said groaning. He opened the door to the living and saw Leena slapping Harry. Bit looked at why Harry was slapped an noticed his hand was grabbing Leena's right breast. Harry continued to grab Leena's breast, despite the fact of him being slapped. "What the hell are you doing?!" Bit yelled pushing Harry to the ground away from Leena.  
  
"Back away damn you!" Harry nearly yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I should be saying that to you!"  
  
"She is with me, she love's you no more Bit Cloud!"  
  
"Bullshit Harry! Now stop coming here!"  
  
Leena stayed out of the argument as she knew what Harry just said was in a way true. Harry got up and walked out of the base and left. "Jesus..." Bit said sighing. He looked at Leena and noticed something on her neck. "Leena what's that?" Bit pointed to the red mark on Leena's neck. Leena gasped slightly and put her hand on it. "It's nothing."  
  
Bit ignored it and thought of it as a rash. "Just put a warm wet rag and you should get rid of that rash honey." Bit grinned as Leena looked at him. Leena nodded. Bit then picked her up in his arms and went to his room so they could sleep.  
  
~*~*~The Next Day~*~*~  
  
Bit awoke awoke with Leena in his arms. Bit kissed her soft cheek as she awoke. "Good morning sunshine." Bit smiled as did Leena. Bit got up out of bed and put on an undershirt, Leena stayed in the warmth of Bit's bed. Bit walked out of his room and as he approached the kitchen he saw Harry once more.  
  
"Why the hell are you here, I told you to leave."  
  
"Love, it's such a beautiful thing isn't it?"  
  
"You won't see love anymore once I'm through with you."  
  
"Ha, you seem so mad Bit; could it be that Leena told you?"  
  
"Look you already said your crap yesterday I don't want to hear it again."  
  
Harry glared at Bit as he pointed toward the door. "Leave." Was all Bit said. Harry left without saying anything. "He just never gives up..." Bit scrambled through the fridge and closed it. He saw a note on the fridge from the rest of the team. "Uh...went out for vacation...blah blah...be gone for a week...wait...VACATION!?" Bit yelled in shock. He groaned once more as he returned to his room where Leena laid sleeping.  
  
Bit got in bed with Leena but woke her up as he laid down. "Why don't you ever let me sleep?" Leena said trying to go back to sleep. "Sorry." He said as he out his arms around Leena once more, caressing her soft skin. Leena smiled as she felt Bit's warm hand against her chest. Bit looked at her neck and noticed the rash again, but Bit looked closer at it and knew exactly what it was.  
  
"Leena, why do you have a hickey on your neck?"  
  
Leena's eyes opened in shock. "That's from Harry isn't it?" Bit said with a small tone of anger in his voice. Leena got up from Bit's arms having her back turned to him. "I can explain it." Leena said softly. Bit got up from the bed as well staring at Leena awaiting an answer.  
  
"I drank too much...and he was in that same bar."  
  
"Wait, this happened on Saturday?!"  
  
"Yes...and well, I kissed him...and...and..."  
  
"And what? Spit it out Leena!"  
  
"Slept with him..."  
  
Bit felt like something stabbed him in the back. His eyes were wide in shock but also in anger. "Leena...how could you? That's just not like you!" Bit tried to keep his voice down. "I had to much to drink. And I'm sorry Bit." She tried to hug him but he sidestepped to make sure she didn't hug him. "No, I'm not there for you now. You cheated on me, everything we had...is now gone because of you." Bit walked out of his room and into the Zoid Hangar.  
  
Leena followed him, not caring that she was only in her bra and panties. "Bit! Wait, please!" she said as tears fell down her face. "Good-bye Leena." Was Bit's last words as he left the Blitz Base leaving Leena behind.  
  
~*~*~Present Time~*~*~  
  
Night fell as Bit finished his story to Liger. Liger roared. "I do still love her Liger..." Bit said softly. Liger roared once more. "I can't visit her. I don't know where she is. She left the team a year ago. But I have to...after a good night's sleep." Bit said laying down and going to sleep.  
  
~*~*~Next Day~*~*~  
  
Bit awoke and he was ready as ever. He was going to travel far and wide to look for the woman he loved. "Let's go Liger!" Bit hopped into the cockpit and began his search.  
  
There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
  
Where I use to sit and talk with you  
  
We were both sixteen and it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day and staying up all night  
  
Staying up all night  
  
Bit went into the city in search of Leena. He checked various stores but no luck. "Damn." He said to himself. "It's not like you to look at the woman's stores." A familiar voice said behind Bit. He turned around and saw Naomi. "Naomi?! Oh am I glad to see you. Listen, do you know where Leena went after she left the Blitz Team?" Bit asked. Naomi shook her head. "Sorry kid. Brad said she left with a small note saying farewell and no clue saying where she was going." Bit sighed and thanked Naomi as he left the city.  
  
There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
  
We were both eighteen and it felt so right  
  
Sleeping all day staying up all night  
  
Staying up all night  
  
Bit checked various towns and still couldn't find one clue of where Leena could be. "I'm not giving up. She's out there and I'm going to find her. I love her." Bit said to himself as he got back in Liger Zero and went off searching again.  
  
If I could find you now things would get better  
  
We could leave this town and run forever  
  
Let your waves crash down on me  
  
And take me away  
  
Bit searched for now over a week. And it seemed he searched everywhere, so he went to the one place that the people would know Leena the best, The Blitz Team's Base. He quickly arrived at the base and got out of his cockpit, looking at his old base. "You guy's are my last hope." Bit said to himself as he walked into the Base.  
  
There's a piece of you that's here with me  
  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
  
When I sleep I dream and it gets me by  
  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
  
That you're here tonight  
  
If I could find you now things would get better  
  
We could leave this town and run forever  
  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
  
Let your waves crash down on me  
  
And take me away-yeah!  
  
Bit opened the familiar door and saw the whole team sitting there now eyeing him. "Bit!" everyone said. "Where's Leena?" Bit said getting straight to the point. "She left, and the only place we expected her to be at is with you." Jaime answered. "You have no other idea of where she could be?" Bit asked again. "Well, the only other place would be..." Doc said. "Here." Leena's voice echoed through Bit's ears as she opened the door.  
  
I remember the look in your eyes  
  
When I told you this was good-bye  
  
You were begging me not tonight  
  
Not here, not now  
  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
  
Be together for one more night  
  
Somewhere, somehow  
  
Bit felt like he was on top of the world as he saw Leena. "Leena!" Bit ran up to his lover and embraced her in his arms. "Leena, I'm sorry, I overreacted, I shouldn't have left you like that. I'm sorry." Bit's eyes met Leena's and Leena softly whispered, "I forgive you."  
  
If I could find you now things would get better  
  
We could leave this town and run forever  
  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
  
Let your waves crash down on me  
  
And take me away  
  
Bit moved his head closer to Leena's as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Bit cupped Leena's soft cheek, loving every bit of that one kiss. Bit parted lips and smiled happily. "I searched far and wide for you to tell you, I love you." Bit said softly kissing Leena's lips once more. "I love you too, Bit Cloud." Leena pressed her lips against Bit's as they met in another kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: And there you have it folks, a good B/L...or so I think ___  
  
Bit: Eh, yeah I thought it was kinda good.  
  
Leena: HOW THE HELL COULD YOU MAKE ME GET DRUNK AND END UP SLEEPING WITH WITH WITH...  
  
Bit: Harry?  
  
Leena: YEAH!  
  
Me: And that would be me cue to leave, before I get beaten to a bloody pulp.  
  
Leena: Yeah you better leave! AND QUICK!  
  
Me: *is already in a car driving as fast as I can* *puts my head out the window* G'NIGHT! *crashes into something* 


End file.
